The Courage King's Wound
by Miss Migly's Pearl
Summary: This story is set way back in episode "The First Time". What if, that night at Scandal's, Blaine didn't stop when Kurt asked him to...? What if things went farther than Kurt was ready for...? This is his story. Warnings- Sexual violence, mild swearing.
1. In All Actuality

**A/N- So this story was written from a prompt made by "Yuna Nohako" so I'd like to thank her for this wonderful idea. Please, if you don't like the story line don't read it, OH and I am totally pro-gay, I love gay people just saying. And no flames, only criticisms please :D Best Wishes ~ Meghan~**

**PS- I had posted this chapter on here a few months ago, but for personal reasons I sort of vanished from the writing world for a while, I am very very sorry for discontinuing it but I felt like I had to. This is my new account and I am back and ready for business and I have the first 3 chapters' ready and edited Thank you for your understanding. My old account name was: Float-Flutter-Fly**

**Chapter 1: ~In All Actuality~**

Kurt Hummel had always prided himself on his insanely accurate judge of character. He'd known from the very beginning that his step-brother Finn was goodhearted, even when it seemed exactly the opposite; and he'd seen right through the "caring" façade that Mr. Shue had put up over the past few years. In all honesty, Kurt never would have suspected someone to slip past his radar like this. At first, in his time of need Blaine had taken the older boy under his wing, he had acted as a mentor, a teacher and above all a wonderful first boyfriend; oh god he was so stupid, how could he not see it? People like him, freaks of nature; homosexuals should never ever be allowed love; they were just too different.

It had been a highly eventful evening for the pair that night; Sebastian Smythe a new friend of Blaine's had invited them both for a wild rendezvous in the local gay bar "Scandals". This in itself had been a life changing event; it was a metaphor for the selflessness that Kurt so desired. See naturally, Kurt never would have been comfortable watching Blaine dance the night away with some strange guy drunk, in a bar, yet it made his boyfriend very happy; and when Blaine was happy, Kurt was happy. Right? So why did it feel so wretched?

The near excruciating night had come to a close as Blaine leant on Kurt's shoulders, stumbling back to the navigator mumbling some nonsensical dreams about "Art". An intoxicated Blaine was never fun and in a moment of sweet vengeance Kurt imagined the headache his boyfriend might have the next morning with a smile.

Kurt opened the back seat door of his car and attempted to push Blaine onto the leather seat. His boyfriend went willingly enough but on the way down he grasped tightly onto Kurt's front and pulled the countertenor on top of him feeling the path into his shirt and caressing his stomach.

"Blaine! Cold hands! Cold hands!" He cried, feeling agitated.

"Kurt...Kurt...Kurt, let's just do it. I want you so badly, please?" Blaine pleaded.

"No! Blaine, not here! Not in the back of my car…"

"Kurt look, I know you want romance and rose petals with music and stuff, but as long as were together it will be special! I promise." Blaine begged grasping tightly onto his boyfriend's coat.

Now Kurt was nervous. What was Blaine doing? This wasn't like him at all, he had a lot to drink that night, Kurt recalled…Yes he assured himself; Blaine was just a terrible drunk.

"Blaine you need to let go of me, were done here, I'm taking you home."

When Blaine hands didn't cease their wandering Kurt began to struggle slightly.

"That is enough! Blaine please stop it! You're scaring me."

"Hey, Hey, Hey I'll take care of you Kurt baby no worries, you'll like it. You'll like it."

With that, Blaine's facial expression became glazed; his hands snaked over Kurt's stomach and lower back pulling the older boy closer to himself. Kurt jerked himself back violently smacking his head on the car door which was in fact still wide open. Pain coursed through his head leaving him momentarily dazed.

"Ow, oh my gods Blaine stop it! Please!"

"I can't Kurt, I can't I love you too much…"

Kurt began to cry, tears poured smoothly down his now pasty white face. He whimpered softly as Blaine reached down and began to open the belt buckle on his boyfriend's pants the zipper sliding down painfully slow.

"Blaine stop it! Please, please no, not like this!"

"Just shut up Kurt!"

Blaine forcefully slammed the countertenor against the floor of his navigator removing the bottom half of Kurt's clothing. Thrashing and kicking only spurred him on that much more. Pinning his boyfriend to the floor, Blaine reached forward and palmed the front of Kurt's boxers causing the boy underneath him to sob quietly;

"Stop, Blaine stop, stop, stop." He mumbled incoherently shaking his head in distress.

Blaine then proceeded to pin Kurt down awkwardly with his knee while undressing himself from the waist down. Finally, finishing and tossing his bottoms off to the side Blaine stood above his boyfriend's shaking body, eyes devoid of all emotion aside from lust.

"Get on your knees Kurt."

When the countertenor resisted, Blaine latched onto a fistful of his chestnut coiffed hair and tugged harshly causing his boyfriend to shriek in pain and snivel pitifully. Now full out sobbing Kurt squeezed his eyes shut as his mouth was forcefully directed onto Blaine's ready member choking him slightly at the sudden intrusion. Still clutching wads of his boyfriend's hair Blaine began to move Kurt's head back and forth causing the young boy to emit a muffled scream of horror.

"Come on Kurt, you know what to do."

The boy in question groaned in pain as Blaine shoved his member deeper into Kurt's throat, the ache of the obstructing object almost too much.

"You like that don't you Kurt? It feels good doesn't it?"

With a few more strokes Blaine emptied himself thoroughly into the very back corners of Kurt's raw throat throwing his head back with undulated pleasure.

Grasping hold of Kurt's neck to prevent him from running Blaine bent down and whispered breathily in his ear;

"Your turn now baby, I'm gonna make you feel so good."

Without hesitation, Blaine pulled down the front of his boyfriend's boxers and latched his own mouth onto his boyfriend's flaccid member roughly. Kurt's tears continued as his body responded to the torture in a way he had never anticipated, standing tall in eagerness. As Blaine's mouth worked itself in overdrive Kurt felt an emotion almost akin to pleasure…almost. The sensation was, well, good…but it felt terribly wrong at the same time, sick and disgusting; like he was some sort of toy used for the twisted desire of the master in charge. The dominant. Kurt had never felt less like a man than he did at that moment, a real man would never give himself over to such feeble, perverse pleasure. A slight, yet weak responsiveness exploded from Kurt as the short lived experience came to an end. Sobbing worse than before, he pleaded desperately with Blaine to just let him go, that he wouldn't tell, but to no avail.

"I knew you'd like it baby, I knew it, I love you so much Kurt!"

Kurt's scream pierced the night as Blaine attempted to move his member into Kurt's resistant entrance, the tip just barely penetrating; Blaine moaned loudly in expectancy. Before the throbbing could intensify tenfold, Blaine was yanked forcefully off of his boyfriend thanks to an intruding spy.

As Kurt pried open his weepy eyes for the first time in what seemed like hours, he gaped, astonishingly into the face of his rescuer.

**~GLEE~ **

Sebastian Smythe was not a nice guy. He was a forceful, manipulative player and his latest naughty scheme was going quite swimmingly if he did say so himself. Blaine was, everything he had ever dreamed of in a guy; he was intelligent, good looking, talented and most of all an expert in all things entertainment. Now, Sebastian was on the verge of a personal breakthrough; he was ready to become the person he'd always wanted to be, but the picture; in order to be perfect, required Blaine Anderson. That boy was so willing it was almost comical, soon enough they could be together if only that sickeningly sweet gay face boyfriend of his would step out of the picture. Kurt Hummel, an average, run of the mill walking gay stereotype. Obviously, more girl that man, and entirely unappealing to any clever, gay male with a dick.

That night, the plan had been to lure Blaine and his boy toy to "Scandals", get his desired target piss drunk, and then ditch the Cheshire cat and proceed to have sex in the back of his car…Unfortunately, it had not worked out quite in his favour, and the curly haired boy had ended up stumbling out with his irritating boyfriend at arm's reach. Sebastian didn't know where the pair had ended off; he had assumed that they most likely had headed home, thanks to that stupid, smiley, no good, sober Kurt Freakin Hummel! So when he noticed the offending boy's navigator still idling in the parking lot, door wide open and bodies tangling together he had to give Kurt props. Originally, he had expected the Hummel was a virgin, but the scene in front of him proved that theory wrong…maybe.

The boy underneath his Blaine didn't seem to be having much fun, in fact tears were pouring down his cheeks, he was whining softly and seemed to be resisting against a tight hold. Shocked and confused, Sebastian did a double take, upon second glance it appeared that the kind gentle boy that he thought Blaine had been was instead about to…rape…the boy he had proclaimed to love only moments before. He didn't want to believe it! It was supposed to be the other way around; Kurt would be the bad guy always making Blaine feel useless, but according to his eyes…which weren't usually mistaken it was the exact opposite.

Deciding to intervene before the boy lost his precious innocence, Sebastian jogged forward towards the writhing pair grabbing onto the back of Blaine's shirt firmly and giving it a sharp tug.

"Get the hell off of him!" His voice reverberating across the parking lot.

"Sebastian…?" Kurt stuttered softly, staring him full in the face.

Blaine's legs gave out and he stumbled around aimlessly muttering silly, ludicrous proclamations of love. The sight sickened him, it was absolutely repulsive; Kurt's boxers had snapped back and were now covering him from any further humiliation as he struggled shakily to pull the rest of his clothes back on. When the younger boy had dressed himself properly, Sebastian unfolded his arms and reached a hand out to him;

"C'mon kid, I'll take you home."

Kurt winced at the sound of his voice but gradually accepted the offering and took his saviour's hand. As he climbed into the driver's seat, he could see the now messy boy shivering and crying delicately beside him, his breathing coming and going in heavy gasps.

Kurt whispered his address almost inaudibly and Sebastian nodded as he began to drive the traumatized boy home. As they arrived, Kurt turned to Sebastian and murmured a quiet thank you, opening the jeep's door and hurrying inside. Not wanting to steal the poor boy's car; Sebastian leapt out of the driver's seat and began the lengthy walk back to his house in Westerville, he'd catch a bus or something along the way.

"There." The boy told himself confidently. His daily good deed was done.

Somewhere, a few blocks from Lima's local gay bar, quiet sobbing could be heard from the streets as a curly haired teenager ambled back home drunkly, from a night that would haunt him for the rest of his life.


	2. The Aftershocks

**A/N- This chapter is pretty emotional, prepare yourself. Best Wishes ~ Meghan, PS- Please excuse my horrible lack of knowledge on clothing designers ;D**

**Chapter 2: ~Aftershocks~**

The cold silence of his house was a blessing as Kurt stumbled in, tear stricken through the front door. He didn't even bother to shut it lightly. His already nauseous stomach churned as events from that night night replayed over and over in his mind. Fumbling around with his coat and shoes, fingers trembling violently, Kurt began his slow accent up to his private room. He thanked god it was private, for if he still shared with Finn, well…obviously it would be quite difficult to keep this quiet.

As he reached the door, he could hear the muffled snores of his father and once again prayed that his family would stay asleep. He was not ready yet to even think about what had happened, let alone describe it in detail to his parents. Still shaking violently, Kurt lowered himself slowly onto his bed, more sobs already beginning to wrack his body. He felt disgusting, defiled and used. Suddenly, his clothes felt like burdens, reminders of the experience he had suffered; stripping down to nudity, Kurt tossed his clothing on the floor and headed towards the shower, legs trembling as he went. Cleansing himself of the agonizing breach of trust he had endured, water turned up to the highest level possible, Kurt scrubbed his body.

Already red from the burning heat, he took the steel wool shower scrubber off of the shelf and began rub it along his body wincing tenderly at the scorching pain it caused. Frustrated by the lack of relief the action brought about, he began to scour himself harder, starting at his neck where the forceful imprints of Blaine's hands had been and working his way down to his bruised chest. His fragile skin tore beneath his hands as he rubbed himself absolutely raw with the effort to wash away traces of the violation. Snippets and flashbacks played incessantly in his head as the stinging sensation began to numb him, it was almost a comfort, but he knew that however hard he scrubbed he could never forget the feeling of Blaine's stale breath on his neck, the pressure on his chest and the horrible feeling of helplessness. Only after his upper body was cut and bleeding and the scrub brush was entirely red did he move onto the more affected area; taking his manhood into his hands he brought the brush down and began the routine once again. This time the pain was intensified, a raging hot fire of agony spread through his body as he sank to the floor tiles, cry quietly, he had never been in so much pain in his entire life, but still…he kept scrubbing, how else was he supposed to get this tainted feeling to vanish? Eventually the agony became too much for Kurt and he was forced to quit, he did another quick overview of the rest of his body with the brush and turn the water off.

The cutting ache in his body was almost paralyzing as Kurt stepped gingerly out of the shower, glancing across the bathroom into the mirror he did a double take and paused to stare at his reflection. His face was entirely red from the water, cheeks stained from weeping and his eyes filled with an indescribable look of sorrow. Lowering his eyes to view the rest, he let out an audible gasp at what he saw, his entire body was a bright red colour, covered in defined scratches and open wounds, and the giant bruise from Blaine's knee was only just visible through the haze of inflamed, red skin. He looked deplorable, a repulsive freak of nature. Not able to bare the sight of his exposed body any longer, Kurt found some of the most conservative pajamas in his dresser and carefully clad in them, the throbbing ache of his body still a forefront in his mind. Climbing into bed, Kurt prepared himself for what he knew would be an abysmal, sleepless night.

**~GLEE~**

Three, Two, One…Kurt stared blankly at his alarm clock counting the seconds until it would force him to arise and begin the day. He had slept maybe twenty minutes that night and to be honest he had no idea how he was going to handle school that day, let alone actually seeing Blaine. What was he supposed to say? What would Blaine say? Kurt finally decided on lying low for the day, keeping his head down, he would skip Glee rehearsal and head straight home after class.

Rising slowly, so as not to hurt his tarnished body any further he hobbled his way over to his enormous walk in closet to select an outfit. After much deliberation he chose a conventional grey turtleneck that hid his entire upper body along with a pair of his more breathable Armani skinny jeans; still it was almost too painful to slide them on over his weakened legs. Taking his time to wash himself up, Kurt was extra careful not to brush over the areas that were still sensitive from the previous night so as not to irritate the inflamed skin any further.

Completing his skin care routine slowly, Kurt descended the stair to the kitchen; there he met a crowd of family rushing around scattering various items everywhere.

"Kurt, buddy you're up late! Just grab something quick, Finn's almost ready to go!"

Carol smiled softly at him, but thankfully nobody seemed to notice the slight limp in his step, or how he winced from the friction of his clothes each time he made a move. Burt patted his son on the back lightly before rushing towards the door towards the garage.

"Say hi to Blaine for me Kurt! Bring him over to dinner tonight won't you? It's been ages since I've seen him!"

Kurt shuddered slightly at the familiar name but nodded in his father's direction and made his way towards his car in which Finn was already sitting, impatient as ever. Inhaling deeply, he hauled open the driver's door and manoeuvred into the seat grasping onto the steering wheel for extra support.

"Dude, where were you last night? I had to cover with Burt, he was worried. I said you were at Blaine's." Finn whispered.

"Please Finn don't ask…I'll explain later."

The car was silent the remainder of the drive. After an uneventful yet exceptionally nerve wracking couple of minutes, they finally arrived at the school. Bracing himself for what he knew would be a painful day; Kurt entered McKinley High unprepared for the events that were to take place.

**~GLEE~**

The slam of Kurt's locker resounded loudly throughout the school causing him to cringe and close his eyes tight. Everything, absolutely everything had been a source of fear that morning and while he had not yet run into Blaine, the fear that he might was paralyzing. Tension in his step, Kurt walked nervously towards his English class, which on an ordinary day would not be a huge deal. As it turned out though, Blaine attended his History class in that same hallway, this exact time of day.

Sighing resignedly, Kurt made his way towards the class covering his thin frame behind the others in the busy hallway. Without warning, a pair of large hands shoved against his tense shoulders sending him flying into the surrounding lockers.

"Take that fag!" A voice called from a distance.

Crouched up against the side of the lockers about ten meters from his class, Kurt closed his eyes and tried to regroup himself. With his heart still pounding rapidly in his chest and the last shocks of adrenaline beginning to wear off, he stood up, clutched his books tighter to his chest and took the last few steps towards his class. Thankfully, his eyes did not catch sight of Blaine as he did so; somewhere deep inside of himself, Kurt's muscles loosened slightly.

Overall, the class could not hold Kurt's interest; nothing could hold his interest… Not since the night before. It didn't help that he had gotten very little sleep, why Blaine decided it was a good idea to go out on a school night to a bar, or why he himself agreed. Kurt thought that he'd probably never know.

When the final bell rang to signal the end of school and the beginning of glee rehearsal, Kurt began to relax. He had not spotted Blaine all day and was beginning to wonder if the other boy had even showed up to school. Now if only he knew how to get out of glee practice without making it obvious he was lying. Kurt was a despicable liar.

Wincing once again at the still lingering pain of moving, Kurt spun around on his heels only to come face to face with casual Blaine who was smiling and motioning for him to come over. Paralyzed, eyes wrought with terror, his heart sped up and his breathing began to come out in strangled gasps.

"Hey Kurt! So I was thinking, after glee, do you wanna go for coffee and work on some lines for the musical?" He asked in in his usual excited yet casual tone.

Blaine approach took him off guard, if anything he thought; Blaine should be apologizing profusely and begging for forgiveness! Somehow, when Kurt looked into his boyfriend's sincere face, he almost missed the smokescreen, he almost began to question his own memory of the previous night…but the pain and adrenaline told him a different story. Unable to think of a solution, Kurt closed his eyes and turned his body away from Blaine.

"Go, Blaine, Please just go." He choked out incapable of forming proper sentences.

He could feel the hurt written over his boyfriend's face even with his back turned. Obviously, Blaine felt extremely guilty, his way of dealing with what he'd done, Kurt supposed was to deny it ever happened. If only to save his own skin. Right now, Kurt couldn't even bear to look at him.

"Kurt?"

Blaine reached out and grabbed the countertenor's arm from behind. Kurt flinched violently away and his breathing rate sped up faster and faster until his body refused to take in anymore air. It felt as though all of the air had been ripped from his lungs, his chest felt heavy and his body began to sweat; so profusely in fact, that nausea began to settle in and he felt like a man on his death bed.

Collapsing to the floor, Kurt vaguely heard Blaine calling for help, he registered a brief moment of anger at the younger man but it was suppressed quickly as another round of anxiety consumed him.


End file.
